Akutsuki Kitsunes
by Lady Luv of the East
Summary: You ever wondered who founded the Akutski?Ever wondered who Naruto's parents were?Well I take you back to beginning,way before Naruto was even born.All the way back to Kagome where we find a shocking truth that leads to even more shocking truth.xXyaoiXx
1. Chapter 1

Kagome groaned in her sleeping bag, throwing it off her already hot body; it was so hot that she was wearing a training bra instead of her baggy shirt.

'Sure is hot.' she thought, staring at the slumbering gang, she has been traveling with them for more than a few years now, and her powers have grown exponentially, but she felt like she was still the weakest in the group, sighing she stood, her 3 faux fox tails swung behind her. She had began to wear these furry appendages when she felt her powers go haywire, so as to not harm anyone within her group she focused all her powers into these tails as a sign of control. She had a total of 11 tails but only had a 3 tail control. So she stepped out of the campsite with her feet bare enjoying the crisp crunching sound of the grass, and tied a kodachi(1) around her waist. She was practicing for a year with it now after sesshoumaru gave it to her, saying something about mending what was broken. The others didn't understand what he said but kagome did and gladly took the weapon.

After she did went straight home to find a book on the kata stances her father had left behind. Getting off topic we return to kagome stopping from a rather quick run in a large grassy field without breaking a sweat.

Settling into a weird stance she breathed deeply and begin to perform what ninja's call and use, a jutsu(A/N: does that look like its written for dumb people?) at the end of her small jutsu she took a deep breath and shouted out

" Wind style: Earth breaker!" a huge gale of wind spouted from her mouth as the ground around her began to get torn into chunks of dirt and rock, about a few minutes later the jutsu died down leaving kagome smiling thanking kami for all those bouts of yelling with inuyasha, and began to practice some more. She learned of the ninja arts from her late father who died when she was 7, he taught her like he would a son, and she was fine with that, it meant that he was fair even taught mom how to defend herself. It did them some good when robbers tried to steal their stuff a few months back. Kami she missed him.When she was around him it made her feel strong, and he let her wear boys clothes, that's where souta got most of his. Now her mother only buys some boy's clothing for her. Sighing she shook off the memories and continued to practice.

**-**

Kagome sat in front of her still sleeping group having changed into a wife beaters shirt with a tank top underneath , during the night she had gained another tail, painful on her part when her miko energy attached the furry appendage. Sighing she ran her fingers through her newly straight hair and chuckled before putting it in a low ponytail to start breakfast.

Everyone woke up to the smell of cooked meat and packed up their things before settling down to enjoy kagomes cooking,

" Morning guys." she said as she served everyone

" Morning kagome." they said back, well except inuyasha he just huffed and waited to be fed when the food was done, she served everyone but only shippou and kirara got more meat, inuyasha noticed this and voiced his complaints

" Oi wench why didn't I get any meat!?" The hanyou yelled,

" Your a big boy you can get your own meat." kagome said holding back a nose bleed. Thoughts of him getting his own 'meat' yes she was a pervert but not as openly as miroku was.

After everyone finished breakfast the group cleaned up and mounted up, well Sango and Miroku did, Kagome picked up her small bag, shippou jumped onto her shoulder smiling happily. Inuyasha fehed and moved out. After no sitings of the jewel, they took a break much to inuyasha's chargin. Once they moved again, kagome felt jewel shards coming from the north.

" I sense jewel shards to the north!" She yelled and began to jog that way

" Finally!" Inuyasha yelled running full speed north, ignoring kagome's cries.

" Stupid mutt." Kagome said and ran full force after him with sango and miroku on her tails, she caught up to him rather quickly.

" Baka, we're entering into northern territory, you'd be attacked on the spot just for being part dog, on top of that your the son of the west!" Kagome yelled

" Phh yea right wench, like you would know!" Moving ahead of the group, cursing she slowed down to a small jog waiting for the others.

" What now Lady Kagome?" miroku asked

" Stick together, if what sesshoumaru said was correct, the northern kitsunes will allow us safe passage with us being humans, though they may mistake me for being one of them, since I have these black tails, natural black hair and my natural blue eyes, and shippou being a kitsune as well." still jogging

" A northern fox has black hair and blue eyes?" sango asked

" Yea, sesshoumaru thought I was a young northern fox who had yet to gain my tail when he first saw me before we ever met any of you. So, he tried to kill me off when me and inuyasha were in his fathers grave. The west and the east have been on hostile terms ever since the great Inu no Taisho died."

" How'd do you know all this?" Miroki asked

" Sesshoumaru told me." stating it like a common thing. Shippou just happily sat on his adoptive mother's shoulder enjoying his sucker. Kagome heard Inuyasha's yells after 30 minutes and ran off to his direction. Upon arrival they saw him surrounded by 3 large males that had black hair and tails, about ready to spear him.

" Stop!" Kagome yelled the three did so and turned to look at them with scowling faces, but were wiped away when they spotted her.

" Sister, why do you stop us from killing this mongrel?" the fox in the red asked

" Cause that mongrel belongs to us. I had warned him before but he's a moron." scowling at the hanyou

" Shut up you bitch!" he yelled when everything went cold and suddenly kagome was gripping inuyasha's haori above her head.

" I am a vixen you stupid mongrel, not bitch.' shaking him harshly,' Call me that one more time I'll make sure to cut what makes you a man and throw you to some demon in heat. And believe me I know plenty of demons who like em' loud." growling before dropping him onto the ground.

" I am very sorry my brothers, we have come here in search of the jewel shards." kagome said

" If Imay ask, why?" the shorter one of the foxes asked

" Oh our group collects the shards in hopes of making it whole again. We have gained most of it so far." showing them the half completed jewel.

" You are a miko." the one in the red said

" Indeed I am, I use these tails as a measure for how well my control is, once I gain my last tail I can choose any element I wish to master. I have 4 so far." showing them her swaying tails. The three foxes smiled happily to each other then to her,

" We insist that you come to the castle, our lords would be quite happy to see you." one of the men offered the hanyou a hand up which so happened to be the one in red, begrudgingly inuyasha took the offered hand ignoring how warm and soft it was, and turned away grumbling to himself.

" Thank you for your offer, oh my I didn't tell you our names. My name is Kagome Higurashi, my friends sango' pointing to the femal on the cat,' Miroku' the man behind her,' kirara' the cat who's carrying them,' my darling kit shippou,' motioning to her shoulder who waved happily at them the smaller one waved back,' and you've already met inuyasha." Smiling sweetly, before preparing to run.

" Are you all set?" the larger one asked

" Yep." they all said except for inuyasha who fehed

" Great, follow us please." and the groups jumped away with inuyasha behind kagome and the others behind them with the foxes leading them.


	2. Chapter 2

The group entered the castle escorted by the demon in red, until they came into the royal chamber where 2 men sat on a higher platform flirting shamelessly with each other as the men and women that worked inside shook their heads but continued their work, a group of males and females sat in a benched area chatting and giggling like no tomorrow.

The man waited for the two to notice him but after about 5 minutes he coughed rather loudly catching their attention.

" Yuki why have you interrupted my flirting?" the larger male asked the smaller one only pouted and sat back in his throne.

" I am sorry mi'lord but I wish for you to meet someone we found in the forest during our patrol."

" Fine I'll meet this person, bring him forth." waving his hand

" Yes mi'lord." stepping aside. Kagome moved forward, nearly everyone stopped moving when they saw her, even the group stopped their chatter. Suddenly the larger man appeared before kagome growling loudly,

" Who are you girl and why do you mock me with these tails of yours?" glaring at her and she glared right back.

" I am Kagome Higurashi. I do not mock you with these tails because they are the only thing helping me control my powers."

" Then why choose the color black? Do you mock our race with your similarities, such as your eyes and hair?"

" I was born with black hair and blue eyes sir. And I chose black because, if I had a choice I would happily pick the northern race of kitsunes. Just as my father was." She growled loudly her tails bristling in her anger. The man calmed down slightly and sniffed lightly,

' It cannot be.' he thought and sniffed again,

" Then why are you not demon?" he asked he could smell her inner demon and he aimed to make her whole.

" My mom is a priestess, she had purified your son's seed." Eye's starting to give off a slight glow as the demon in front of her was. Yes she knew who the man was in front of her, she remembered stories of the place her father had called home before he came to her time.

" Impossible! Akito said Yori was dead!" The man growled loudly his tailed puffed out in anger.

" Well guess what, he lied." she said calmly, the lord in front of her visibly sagged his shoulders as he went back to his seat where his mate tried to comfort him.

" So my heir was alive the entire time and had a child?"

" Well sir he died before he could see his second child." kagome looked to her companions before looking at her grandfather, he nodded and motioned yuki to escort the group to some guests rooms. Kagome growled loudly when Yuki came close to shippou and made him back off.

" Shippou stays with me." she said and the man bowed before he walked off the group behind him with inuyasha leading the group. Once they were gone the man that was pouting shot towards kagome in a vicious hug,

" Oh my kenny-kun has returned to me." smiling happily, his mate just sighed but smiled anyways at him

" Who?" was kagome's response

" You see child, every parent will know the name of their unborn grandchild." said the alpha lord

" Then what is my brothers name?"

" We do not know that because once our son died so did the power to know what the child's name would be." He said prying his lovely mate off their grandchild.

" Then why did he call me kenny-kun obviously my name is kagome." but was suddenly arms length of the large man

" That is not true, you were to be a male, practically the perfect image of your father, you were to be Kureno Higurashi of the northern fox clan." he said

" Kenshi I'm going to shop for a bit for some clothes." the smaller male said

" Of course Kaizo-koi be careful, take the missives with you to keep company." he said getting a hard kiss on the lips and a squeal

" Thank you sweetie, come on girls its time to shop!" The group from before giggled and followed their lord happily chatting and giggling like before but with new vigor. The doors closed and kagome was shaken back to Kenshi

" You are a Fox and by right the heir to my throne." he said Kagome moved her way out of the mans grip and stared at him

" But I look nothing like a fox, I have no attributes or personality like that of one." she was once gain grabbed into the arms of her grandfather(he seems to be doing that a lot huh?)

" No you are still fox, find him, embrace him, become one with your inner demon and miko self."

" What about my chakra doesn't that count as something?"

" He taught you?!" Kenshi asked happily, his tail was actually waging quickly in his excitement.

" Yes, it was hard but after he died I've been training on my own from then on practicing with a katana courtesy of Lord of the west."

" Ah Touga's eldest. He did not try to harm you did he?" he asked he was greeted to kagome's sheepish face

" Well when I first came here lets just say I wasn't all that great, Sesshoumaru thought I was a kit who hadn't gained a tail and tried to kill me off. That plan didn't work and over time he saved me a few times. And as a sign of peace he has trained me in kenjutsu in hopes to mend old wounds." smiling sweetly

" Indeed, I will reopen the treaty between our races maybe you can influence the council to agreeing?" looking at his grandchild who nodded

" Well I'll happily agree but if you help me become one with myself once more." she was turned to a room after she said that.

" The meditation falls are this way, you can reach your inner fox there." opening a pair of engraved crystal doors where she saw a beautiful pond with a mystical waterfall seemingly coming out of nowhere.

" It's quite beautiful." moving to sit on a small boulder that looked like a chair

" Well your grandmother has great taste, but don't tell him I called him a grandmother; he doesn't like it when people call him old. Kit come with me let your mother meditate in peace." motioning for the fox to come over to him. Shippou nodded and let go of his mothers' clothes and hopped onto the mans shoulder. Kagome stared at her grandfather and kit leave and the doors close. Sighing she breathed deeply before closing her eyes gently.

_Inside her mind_

_Kagome looked around the green field that was her mind she saw multiple stone pillars that stood evenly away from each other. Curious she walked over to the pillars and once she was in the middle of them, they started to glow._

_" What's going on?" she said and three beings appeared half way out of each stone pillar. One was white the other blue one and the last one was red_

_" We finally meet." a male voice said almost similar to her fathers but slightly lighter, she turned around and saw a male that looked like her father but he had 11 tails swaying behind him with a fully formed Sakioshi (Starpoint), she only had a gosakioshi._

_" Who are you?" she asked_

_" Me? I am you." stepping toward where the red youki protruded from and stood in front of it_

_" Stand between our chakra and reitsu so we may finally be whole again." waving his hand between the blue and white pillar. Kagome felt compelled to do so and found herself between the pillars._

_" 18 years I have been waiting for this moment." The man said as the 3 pillars glowed with their respective colors,_

_" I will warn you now it will be painful when we merge." he said as he disappeared_

_" Hai I understand." was all she said before she was blinded by the light and in the faint distance she could hear a scream. Only to realize it was hers._

(its not much I know I guess I was in a rush and couldnt really think much for this part... maybe someone can help me with this... open to ideas)

_Outside her mind_

Kenshi rushed inside the room and found his grandchild pulsing violently the air around her changing colors. It went from red to blue to white then back again only for it to settle to a dark purple. The cloud of purple floated down onto kagome where it hid her transformation. Suddenly there was a loud roar coming from kagome causing Kenshi to jump back a bit. Others came rushing in, inuyasha had his sword drawn the others ready as well. The cloud dissipated revealing a large man that had long black hair, 11 black tails and a deep blue star in the middle of his forehead. He groaned slightly clutching his head with an equally large hand full with sharp claws.

" Ugn, what happened last night? I feel like I drank the entire bowl of _koi sake_( strong alchoholic beverage)." standing up to a height of 6'2, he had on a form fitting haori and hakama's, the pants were black with a silver dragon coiled at the bottom of his lef pant leg, his top was also black with a dragons head on the back of it, on his feet were two black boots.

" Kagome?" the group asked, the man shook his hair letting it fall to his lower back.

" Kureno." Kenshi said hugging the grown fox who smiled and hugged him back

" Its so good to see you again old man."

" Ah got your fathers disrespect to, its so good to have you back to us."

" Its great to be whole." laughing at his grandfather, then he sniffed silencing his laughter and it brought him to one of his companions. Specifically inuyasha,

" You smell sweet inuyasha." walking towards the hanyou who backed up slightly, suddenly feeling out of place with such an alpha male as kureno.

" Kureno, come I wish to give you something." motioning his grandson towards him making him forget about inuyasha, for now.

" What is it you wish to give me old man?" kureno asked

" Well what any alpha needs. Their first rut. Even I had my first rut with a virgin male, my father before had a female for his first rut. It is a ritual for every alpha male. Your father had this ritual but your uncle did not, he is not a top alpha but an omega alpha not fit for the ritual."

" I see, I can only wait to try out my first male." smiling at the man before being led to a bedroom where a large bed sat in the middle.

" You will receive your male in a few hours so in the meantime why don't you clean up." he shut the door leaving Kureno to his own devices until then.

**SPECIAL THANKS TO SHADOW HIDDEN BY THE MOON AND PUNKHYANOGIRL FOR REVIEWING**


	3. Chapter 3

Kureno yawned as he sat up, ignoring the person who groaned in protest. He stood up quietly and moved to the hot spring to clean off last nights 'activicties', he looked back to his bed partner and smirked, the male may not have been who he wanted but boy, did that uke have stamina. The man had short spikey chocolate brown hair and equally chocolate eyes. He had a light tan that extended all over his body; and he does mean everywhere. Kureno left the springs rubbing the water out of his hair when the someone knocked on the door.

" Who is it?" Kureno asked putting on his briefs and jeans, he walked up to the door and waited for the person to answer

" It's me Yuki." Kureno opened up the door and leaned against the frame

" Can I help you?" He asked as Yuki took a step back

" Yes, I was sent to collect the male and take you to Lord Kenshi." Kureno nodded and stepped back to put on a black T. Yuki stepped into the room and spotted the male tangled in the sheets mumbling about harder kureno, faster please. He grumbled slightly as he wrapped the male up in the bed sheets.

" He was a screamer I'll tell you that and quite limber." sighing happily as he put on an outer coat and put his hair into a low ponytail. Yuki pouted slightly as he picked up the exhausted male bridal style.

" You didn't have to fuck him so hard." He mumbled, kureno blinked and laughed at the fox demon before patting him hard on the back

" That's the whole point Yuki." Laughing harder as he walked out of the room.

" Bastard." Yuki whispered to himself though kureno heard him and continued to laugh at the poor kitsune.

After many twists and turns yuki stopped at a large set of doors.

" Here you are, I'll just leave ya here while I take Hitsu here to the infirmary." Smiling as he walked off

" Bastard." Kureno whispered and it was Yuki's turn to laugh out loud. Kureno sighed before knocking on the double doors.

" Enter." and so he did

" You wanted to see me old man?" Kureno said ignoring the other male seated in front of this grandfather.

" Yes I want you to introduce you to Akito, your father's brother." Kenshi said from his desk, the male was thin slightly smaller than himself, with short black hair and silver grey eyes, none like Kenshi's blue or Kureno's colbat blue,

" Nice to meet you.' bowing his head slightly before looking back at Kenshi,' Anything else you wanted to see me for?" He asked

" Yes, I had wanted to know if you wished to take up the throne when it is my time to retire." Kenshi said

" What! Father, surely you are not serious!" Akito yelled glaring heatedly at Kureno who was blatantly ignoring the smaller man in favor of looking surprised at the offer,

" I am dead serious Akito, you see I heard some interesting facts from Kureno here and I did not like them at all." Glaring at his son, Akito stared at Kureno then to his father his scent reeking of nervousness.

" What do you mean father?" He asked hesitantly

" What I mean is that, you had killed your own brother." Glaring heatedly at Akito who gulped slightly

" Father! Surely you wouldn't believe that, why would I kill my own brother?" He said smiling innocently

" Because you wanted the throne, you fucking bastard!" Kureno said glaring heatedly at the male who could feel actual radiating from the man.

" You lie creten! I loved my brother dearly! Why would I kill him for the throne!?" Akito yelled standing up quickly making the chair he sat in fall backwards.

" Your the one that's lying here you bastard! My father knew you were power hungry and would do anything to obtain it, but when you fought him for it you lost horribly. Angered you bought a poison to kill him but seeing as you didn't want to dirty your hands you hired someone to do it for you. Luring my father to the bone-eater's well the man attacked him with the poisoned dagger to the stomach and watched him fall into the well and left quickly." Kureno said in Akito's face who took a step back from the larger male.

"Y-y-You lie, you weren't even born to know this stuff." Akito stuttered

" Why would I lie about what my father told me himself on his deathbed?" Smirking slightly

" He was alive." Akito said eyes wide with shock

" Oh yes, very much alive, I should thank you for not knowing your poisons yet kill you for making my father suffer until he died." Growling eyes glowing brightly. Akito remained silent looking at his father silentl pleading for help.

" You will not recieve any help from me Akito, you should just be thankful that I had not killed you." Not even looking at his son.

" Jiji, I'll give you my answer in a weeks time, during that time we can go over the new treaty. Good day to you both." Kureno said before closing the door behind him

" Your in very deep shit Akito. I hope you know that." Kenshi said grimly

" Yes father. I know." Akito said as he sat in the other chair as Kenshi stood up to stand behind his son, " Very deep shit."

**With Kureno**

Kureno walked through the castle memorizing all the corridors then he came upon Yuki talking with Inuyasha who was sporting a red face, deciding to help his friend he came up to them

" Hey Yuki flirting with my friend I see." Smiling foxishly, Yuki flushed pink and Inuyasha flushed a deeper red and speed off yelling at them that he'd see them later,

" Way to go Kureno, I was this close." Holding his pointer finger and thumb close together.

" Hehe sorry man, just worried my friends head might explode from all that blushing." Chuckling as yuki pouted

" So tell me about yourself Yuki, I would like to know some things about my new friend that wants to mate Inuyasha." Smiling at the man who coughed at that

" Well eh hem I am part of the royal guard that protects any new born prince or princess. I have served My Lords for 40 years, your father was one of my best friends when I was still a kit." Smiling at the memory, Kureno stared at the man slightly before looking forward hands locked behind his head

" I grew up as an orphan but Kaizo had taken me in. I recieved an education, a place to live and food to eat, when I had thought I couldn't recieve anymore from them, when I was 10 in human years, Kenshi enrolled me into his royal guard and I've been in it ever since. I owe this family everything and would die for them."

" You know I wish I got to know this family like you did, my dad died when I was 10 and I never got to know my grandparents. Maybe during these next few weeks we can help each other." Looking at the kitsune.

" What do you mean?" Yuki said staring at the larger Kitsune

" You teach me about my home kingdom and I help you with Inuyasha." Smirking at the man who smirked back

" I think you got a deal." Holding out his hand, kureno brought his hand down and locked it with his

" Great, we can start tomorrow." Kureno said and the rest of the day Yuki and Kureno talked and learned more about each other.

**/o\o/o\**

One week later

**/o\o/o\**

Kureno stood next to his grandfather, waiting for Sesshoumaru's arrival.

" I'm bored." Shippou said

" Why don't you practice your pranking skills on the soldiers then?" Offered Kenshi, Shippou agreed quickly before running off to the soldiers quarters. Kirara hopped onto Kureno's shoulder and mew happily

" I don't know if I should be worried that your encouraging his pranking skills or worried for your soldiers that will be on the end of the pranks." Kureno said

" Well I allow him to prank the soldiers because then I won't be put to blame since he is not my son." Kenshi said happily, Kureno stood there blinking for a second before he turned to his grandfather

" You cunniving fox, your gonna let shippou play those pranks because I would be put to blame!" growling at the elder man who laughed at Kireno's misfortune. Before the old fox could reply a messanger came flying at them

" Mi Lord, Sesshoumaru of the West and his vassals are on their way now, they come by air." The bird demon said gasping for his breath

" Good job taka, go take the rest of the day, I'm sure the misses is at homes at the moment, maybe you can spend the day with her." Winking at the bird youkai who blushed slightly before thanking the man and flying off to his mate.

" Finally. Oh tell me Jiji, what had caused you to close off the treaty between the west?" Kureno asked

" Well it was the west that closed the treaty first. Your father was to be the mate of Inutaisho, but when he caught wind that he had died, Inutaisho cut the treaty believing that we didn't want the inu clan apart of our clan. He had moved on and had Sesshoumaru, I guess he taught the boy to despise our race for taking away his true love. Quite a sad story actually." Kenshi said sighing at the bad memories

" So dad was to be Inutaisho's lesser or greater?" Kureno asked out of curiousity

" Oh his greater. My son was a great alpha, he made me proud to be his father." Puffing out his chest in pride, Kureno chuckled but agreed any way. After five minutes Sesshoumaru arrived.

" Ah Lord Sesshoumaru, it is great to see you." Kenshi said bowing his head at the inu who bowed his head in return, he looked at Kureno and sniffed, eyes widen slightly before returning to normal,

" So I was right, you were a kitsune Kagome." Sesshoumaru said

" Name's Kureno actually." Sesshoumaru shivered at Kureno's voice, the husky tone with an underline of power

" It's great to have you over Lord Sesshoumaru if you would please follow me to the meeting room where we can go over the new treaty." Waving for some servants to take care of his vassals. Sesshoumaru nodded and followed the elder Lord walking past Kureno who smirked at him as he passed making the inu stiffen slightly but continued to walk.

The meeting had went great and the treaty was signed, Kureno leaving the room afterwords with Sesshoumaru following after him. The Inu following the kitsunes scent came to a dead end in a hall way, looking around he came face to face with Sesshoumaru eyes glowing slightly with an undertone of lust

" Hello Sesshoumaru." Walking closer making Sesshoumaru step back

" Want to know a secret Sesshoumaru?" Whispering into the dog demons ear making Sesshoumaru shiver and nod,

" When I was kagome, I had always wondered what it be like to fuck you." licking sesshoumaru's ear making him go ramrod straight, fighting against his inner beast,

" Care to find out?" Kureno said gripping Sesshoumaru's hips and rubbing his hips against the Inu's. Sesshoumaru's eyes snapped open revealing blood red eyes,

" I'd be taken that as a yes." Shushing them to his room where he threw Sesshoumaru onto the bed and lunged at him. The rest if the night was filled with growls and very loud moans. Kenshi laid in bed reading a book while his mate slept and smirked,

" Like father,like son I guess." Sighing as he put his book away to go to sleep.

**/o\o/o\**

One week later

**/o\o/o\**

Kureno walked through the gardens enjoying the view when he heard groans, curious he went to the source and what he found shocked him. Yuki and Inuyasha in an intamate position. Not wanting to interupt them slowly walked back to where he came from ignoring what he ever saw. Finishing his stroll he was called back to the castle to meet with his Grandfather.

" Did you need something jiji?" Kureno asked

" Yes, your answer to my question 2 weeks ago." Kenshi said not looking up from his paper work

" Oh, I don't want the position, but I can tell you someone who'd worthy for the position." he said making Kenshi look up from his work

" And who pray tell is that?" Kenshi asked

" Why Yuki of course, and I think he's already taking his mate." Smiling perversely as he looked away.

" Hmm, we'll see, in the mean time, I have a letter from Sesshoumaru claiming he's pregnant with your child. Care to enlighten me?" Smiling at his grandson

" Er, I forgot to unfertilize my seed as I got caught in the heat of the moment." Smiling sheepishly at his grandfather, rubbing the back of his head gently

" I see, at least Koharu wasn't as forgetful as you when he took Inutaisho for the first time." Sighing

" So what do you want me to do about it?" Kureno asked

" What I want you to do is go over there and stay with him 'till the child is born. You can decide what ever you want after that. Your dismissed." Kureno nodded and poofed back to his room where he grabbed his bag with his clothes in it, he left his room making sure he left unseen but then he heard a small meow. He looked behind himself and saw kirara sitting there staring at him.

" Oh kirara, guess you found me out. Want to come with me then?" Holding out his hand, she mewed again and hopped onto his hand.

" Well, everything set. Sesshoumaru's castle, here we come." Kureno said chuckling as he jumped out of a near by window; allowing kirara to transform and him to land on her. All in the span of five seconds too. So both kitsune and neko flew off towards the west.

**Special thanks to all those whoom have reviewed my story:**

**wolfsaver-ladey  
**

**Reads-way-2-much**

**tora youriki previously known as PUNKHYANOGIRL**

**Kikyouhater220-very special thanks to you for reviewing many of my stories**

**Serenity digo18**

**and**

**Sgadow Hidden By The Moon  
**


	4. Chapter 4

Kureno entered the western lands, sniffing out Sesshoumaru. When he did he smelt no under scent of child.

" So he lied. Pity we would have such beautiful kits and pups." Kureno said motioning Kirara to land near the camp where Sesshoumaru's pack resided. The duo walked towards them silently, intent on scaring them.

" Higurashi-san, come out here. I do not wish for any foolishness." Sesshoumaru said from underneath the tree where he sat. Kureno sighed but stepped out anyways shocking the group.

" Sesshoumaru-sama who is this demon?" The green toad asked

" My name is Kureno toad." The kitsune said, flashing a predatory grin at the small demon.

" Hi Kureno-san, rin's name is rin, this is master Jaken." the girl said pointing to the small green toad who was cowering away from Kureno.

" It's nice to meet you rin." Kureno said patting the girls head

" Higurashi-san, come with me, we have much to discuss." Sesshoumaru said standing up to walk away

" Of course Sesshoumaru-san. Kirara stay here with rin." Kureno said, the neko nodded and hopped onto the girls shoulder, as he went to follow the Inu. The two walked further into the forest until they made it to a lake clearing where there was something bound; more than one thing bound.

" You have something Sesshoumaru?" Kureno asked walking towards the bound objects

" Indeed." He said walking behind the fox. Kureno stared amazed at the fours heaps in front of him.

" I was wondering what happened to dear ol' Naraku and his little captives." Kureno said staring at the bound and gagged Naraku.

" Hn. I will give you him and the rest of his minions, but at a price." Sesshoumaru said standing beside Kureno.

" And what price is that?" He asked fingering Naraku's face, forcing the man to look at him.

"You will help me sire an heir, without any female side effects." The taiyoukai said, Kureno looked back at the Inu eyes wide; dropping Naraku's face in the process.

" You want me to what?" Kureno asked, disbelievingly

" You heard me fox." Sesshoumaru said his eyes narrowing Kureno sighed as he stood up from Naraku who watched them, mostly him with shock and fear.

" And here I thought you just wanted to have another go before I leave." He joked, smirking at the dog demon in front of him,

" You will not go until I deem it." Sesshoumaru growled stepping forward, when he suddenly gasped as he was knocked down onto the ground. He looked up and saw Kureno growling.

" You forget _dog, _who it was that made you howl out in pleasure. Made you writhe and moan my name." Kureno growled his eyes flashing a bright blue as he gripped the taiyoukai's throat.

" Say it Sesshoumaru, tell me who made you howl in pleasure, who made you writhe and moan?" Tightening his grip on Sesshoumaru's neck.

" Y-y-you." Sesshoumaru rasped out

" Thats right. Don't just think that, just because we played around doesn't mean you can order me around. Even if your a lord." Kureno said and leaned down to Sesshoumaru's ear and whispered, ' I'll indulge your request though. After all, I'm sure our child will be just as beautiful as it's mother." he said nuzzling the junction between his neck and shoulder. Sesshoumaru shivered slightly under the heat of the larger male, and had to hold back a whimper when said male got up.

" I will rut with you again next week, I will stay by your side 'till our child is born and leave. I must first deal with Naraku as we deal with any prisoner of my lands." Kureno said picking up the bound Naraku who was slowly trying to back up.

" Of course Higurashi-san." Sesshoumaru said monotonously as he walked away with the females of the group. Naraku whimpered slightly waking up the purple haired boy.

" Hn, I'll give you to Obaa-san. She's been dying for another child." Grabbing the boy and placing him underneath his arm.

"Who are you kitsune?" the boy asked coldly.

" I'm Kureno, or who Naraku remembers as Kagome." Kureno laughed as Naraku stiffened slightly

" Oh yes Naraku, be afraid. I am going to take great pleasure in turning you, and even greater pleasure when you carry my child." Chuckling as he whistled for kirara. When the two tailed neko landed next to the man, he placed the boy on her first and moved Naraku bridal style in his arms then leapt up on kirara.

" Lets go girl." Kureno commanded and kirara growled in reply. Taking to the air the demons flew further into the west, returning in one week with a pregnant Naraku.


	5. Chapter 5

Kureno flew beside Kirara her load on her back,

"How are we today?" He asked

"Fine Kureno-sama." the man said cradling something in his arms

"Don't worry Naraku, Sesshoumaru will take good care of you." Stroking the mans face softly, Naraku blushed and held the waking child closer to his chest. Kureno noticed this and moved closer to see his child, Naraku saw this and held out the child for him to see. Kureno took the babe gently into his arms

"Good missive." Kureno stated, actually by Northern kitsune law, those enemies of the north are given choices, death or being turned to an submissive male. The northern kitsune anatomy was a strange thing, but they did not question the gifts it gave them. The power to birth and give birth was an amazing thing, it insured their heritage never died out even if they the original holders died.

He opened up the bundle and looked into ruby red eyes staring back up at him.

"Hello sweetie, how are you doing?" He cooed at her, she giggled cutely at his question.

"I still want to know how she became a human child Kureno-sama." Naraku asked quietly

"You forget, I am a Northern kitsune and a priest considering I was a miko nearly several months ago, I have the power to remove demonic essence leaving barely anything but enough to create life." Clutching his daughter to his chest.

"I'm sorry, I had forgotten." Naraku said looking down

"Kureno-sama." The boy in front of Naraku asked

"Hai Hakudoshi?" Kureno said looking at the lavender haired boy

"When we reach Sesshoumaru-sama's palace, what will he do with us?" Pointing to Akago in his arms and kagura beside them on her feather.

"You two will remain with me, Naraku and kagura will be staying with Sesshoumaru. Am I clear?" Looking back at Kagura who nodded and back to Naraku how nodded slightly.

"Good we will be arriving shortly, so be on your best behavior." As they descended a bit.

_________ . _________

Sesshoumaru looked at the sky hoping to spot the fox and neko, he heard one of his servants state that dinner was about to be served, but he paid it no mind. He only looked at the sky. Hours later he spotted the yellow fur of the fire neko and spotted Kureno next to it flying clutching a bundle in his arms. Sesshoumaru walked to the fronts of his gates to meet the group politely and to his surprise, found Naraku and his other companions with him as well.

"Why hello Sesshoumaru, so glad of you to meet us in person. I came back to fulfill the little deal of ours." Walking past the shocked inu

"Well aren't you coming Sesshoumaru-_sama? _Or am I going to have to fuck someone else instead?" Kureno chuckled when he heard the inuyoukai growl and moved to walk in front of him. The rest of the group behind Kureno.

Kureno carried his child everywhere he went in the great castle not trusting of the maids and nurses of the staff afraid for them to kill his daughter. Behind him was Hakudoshi with Akago tucked safely in his arms.

"Kureno-sama, if I may ask."

"What is it?" Taking a sharp turn to the left having Hakudoshi turn sharply as well

"I was wondering, if you were going to take Naraku as your-" He stopped when he ran into Kureno's back

"No Hakudoshi, I turned your master in turn he gave birth to a beautiful baby girl, but I will not mate the man. He will live here in the western lands, he is as harmless as a regular hanyou now. Do not worry though, he will be safe and I will find a wonderful home for you and Akago back in the north." Patting the lavender haired boys head. Kureno opened a door that was assigned to them and placed his baby into the crib he ordered for this room. He took Akago from Hakudoshi's arms and placed the baby next to the girl.

"Hakudoshi, protect Akago and Sara alright?" Kureno asked handing the boy his pike.

"Hai, Kureno-sama." Grabbing the pike and bowing respectively,

"No need to bow boy, you are like a son to me, you and Akago both. Yet I can't take care of so many children at one time. That is why I will be leaving you to my grandmother's care, I will contact you as much as I can when I leave to the elemental countries." Holding the boy close to him before walking out of the room. Hakudoshi looked down but stood by the crib anyways intent to protect his siblings.

|___O___| . |___O___|

Kureno walked towards Sesshoumaru's study where his scent was most prominent, he knocked twice before he was allowed to enter. He looked to the desk and saw Sesshoumaru busy at work, grinning he walked behind the man and began to message his shoulders halting any protests the inu was about to make. Sesshoumaru purred loudly at the ministrations his shoulders was receiving.

"Oh does he like that?" Kureno whispered into the demons ear. He nodded slowly, ignoring the work laid out in front of him

"Would his lord like a stroll through the gardens to take his mind off of all this work?" moving to offer his hand to the Inu Lord, Sesshoumaru took it hesitantly as he was suddenly pulled out of the chair and out of the room. The two walked around the gardens one with a indifferent face the other with a relaxed one

"Sesshoumaru." Kureno said looking up at the moon,

"Hn."

"I will be staying here for 2 years,' he felt Sesshoumaru's aura change slightly, ' To make sure my daughter is old enough until I leave for the elemental countries." He said ruining the great inu's mood

"So you stay for your daughter." Sesshoumaru stated

"Hai, to turn Naraku he must give birth. Do not worry, stronger youkai can change that." He added sensing Sesshoumaru's distress.

"I love any children that I may have sired with someone, so don't feel as if I will ignore our child Sesshoumaru, I will treat him or her with love and equality as my human daughter. On the night of the crescent moon will we rut, and do not worry our child will be a full demon." Kureno said as he walked away after giving Sesshoumaru's hand a gentle squeeze. Sesshoumaru looked at his hand then at the demon who was walking away and sighed, running his hand through his hair he cursed at how a fox could break his cold exterior so quickly. Looking up at the moon, it was only half, he had several days before he would be pupped, standing up he left the garden to finish his work.

Kureno was walking back to his room when he noticed a shadow flicker to his destination, shushining to his room he spotted Hakudoshi holding off a man with blood red hair, and a red tail.

"Fox get away from my children!" he yelled punching the southern kitsune towards the wall, Kureno immediately placed chakra seals on him. The fox looked up, revealing red eyes with black slits.

"Who are you?" Kureno growled

"Yori, Kyuubi of the southern kitsune clan." he growled back

"What is a southern fox doing in the west?"

"Our spies caught scent of a northern juuibi( A/N: it sounds weird if I used juuichibi, which means eleven tailed) here and sent me to deal with him." he growled unable to break the binds he was in

"They sent a nine tails against a eleven tails, is your council that senile?" Kureno chuckled, sounding very deep making Yori blush.

"Shut up, they sent me to kill anything under you and make you lose focus." he spat and suddenly whimpered when the larger fox's KI spiked but not much to alert anyone

"You were going to kill my daughter? My adopted sons? You are a foolish chiisai(A/N: it means lesser). Northern kitsune's children are very important to them and gain unimaginable strength when they are taken away. From my grandfather's stories when my father went missing he destroyed nearly half of their forests in rage, we are lucky that we are able to regrow the decimated forest. Now he was only a two tailed kitsune and had a mate, imagine me an eleven tailed, with no mate, go on a rampage?" stroking his clawed hands close to the southern fox's neck who whimpered in fear

"Oh yes, total chaos. And your clan would be the first to go." he growled

"Kureno-sama, I sense Sesshoumaru-sama heading this way." Hakudoshi said, Kureno nodded and canceled the chakra seals on Yori and untying him

"You better leave now _Kyuubi _or I will regret ever letting you go." Kureno growled and the southern fox poofed out of the room with haste. Five minutes later Sesshoumaru entered the room

"I felt your anger, is everything alright?" he asked monotonously

"Perfectly." Kureno said picking up Sara who was wide awake and staring at the him, Sesshoumaru stared at the human child in disgust but left anyways. Kureno watched the dog leave his room before turning back to his daughter,

"You'll be strong my daughter very strong." he whispered kissing her forehead where a purple star was, before setting her in the crib where Akago held the girl protectively. Hakudoshi looked at them then at Kureno who patted his head making him scowl,

"Obaa will love you 2 that I know, it is a shame your sister Kanna had died." He said before moving to the balcony to stare at the stars, Hakudoshi walked next to him pike in hand,

"Hakudoshi." Kureno said

"Hai Kureno-sama?" Hakudoshi said looking up at the man only for the fox to place his large hand on top his head as the other pointed to the brightest star in the sky.

"When I leave, I'll always be with you. Look to the northern star and that will be me, no matter how far I'll be." he said kneeling down in front of the boy and kissing his forehead, a lavender star appeared before disappearing.

"You are now under the northern kitsune clan." he said before looking back to the sky. Hakudoshi looked at the man before touching his forehead, he let his hand drop before walking back into the room suddenly feeling tired.

Kureno looked back to the boy and sighed, he stayed out there for the entire night not at all bothered the nights coldness.

When it was finally the night of the crescent moon, Kureno sat in Sesshoumaru's room waiting for the dog demon to hurry up. Sesshoumaru entered his room closing his door silently before moving to his closet to change out of his clothing, as he was taking off his inner haori he paused to look around the room.

"Please do go on, the show is quite sexy." Kureno said from across the room where it was shrouded in darkness.

"When did you get in here?" Sesshoumaru asked removing his haori

"Oh a couple hours ago actually." he said standing up from his spot revealing he was only wearing pants, he sat on the edge of Sesshoumaru's bed and laid back on it.

"While I was in here I had come up with an interesting idea." propping up a knee as Sesshoumaru walked over to him

"And that would be?"

"I'd take you in the inu way, I may not be able to see your face contort in pleasure during that part but very pleasurable for you." Kureno said his eyes glowing blue a bit as Sesshoumaru sat down.

"And you would know?" the inu asked

"My first rut proved it." Kureno stated before moving on top the inu rather quickly surprising Sesshoumaru greatly but succumbed to the feelings of pleasure he was receiving...

2 years later

A black haired girl was running with a silver haired one after her, behind them was a boy around the age of 13 running after them while holding a baby.

"Sara, Yuuske, please slow down. Father will be upset if he knows I let you two out of your rooms." The boy said

"Haha catch us if you can Hakudoshi-nii-san." Yuusuke said happily before he fell to the ground after hitting a clothed wall, he looked up and gulped

"Yuu-chan what have I told you, no running in the halls." a woman with red eyes said

"Sorry Kagura-okaa-chan." He mumbled, Kagura sighed and grabbed her son's hand to go downstairs before looking at Sara who was grumbling at being caught by her older brother.

"And you young lady, your lucky that I won't tell your father about this or he will skin you alive for disobeying him. Come Yuuske, daddy's waiting for us downstairs." Kagura said before walking away, Yuuske waving good bye towards his sister. Sara waved back before being pulled towards her room by Hakudoshi,

"We best get you to your room before father finds-"

"**HAKUDOSHI!" **

" Too late." Sara whispered and felt her father's aura spike quickly before coming towards their location, faster than she could blink she was being held in her father's arm,

" Oh Sara, thank Kami your safe. I thought I told you to stay in your room until we left to go back to the Northern lands." Kureno said looking at his daughter

" I'm sorry tou-san, I wanted to play with Yuuske before I left." Sara said sniffling a bit, Kirara popped out from Kureno's shoulder and leaped onto Sara's head making her giggle,

" Make sure you tell me next time." He said kissing her head, Hakudoshi sighed out in relief as he wasn't going to get punished only to get popped upside the head,

" Ow." he said holding his head with his free hand while looking at his father

"Don't think your out of trouble just yet Hakudoshi." Kureno said before walking towards their room, Hakudoshi grumbled angrily while Akago smiled at his brothers misfortune.

|____0_| . |____0_|

Sesshoumaru watched as Kureno left the palace, his mate beside him holding his son.

" Otou-sama." Yuuske said

" Yes my son?" He asked looking at him

" Will we see Sara-nee-chan and Hakudoshi-nii-chan again?" Yuuske asked, Sesshoumaru grimaced mentally and shook his head

" We will not be seeing Sara again for a long time my son." he said looking at the sky where the group had disappeared

" Oh." Yuuske said sadly

" Kagura, why don't you put Yuuske to bed." Sesshoumaru said

" Yes dear." Kagura said bowing her head while walking away. Sesshoumaru sighed as he combed his fingers through his hair

' I will contact you Kureno, when ever I can.' he thought before leaving the courtyard.

Kureno landed in the courtyard of the northern palace and was hugged by his grandmother

" Kenny, you have returned." He said happily before noticing three others with him,

" Who are they?" he asked kindly

" Your grandchildren of course." Kureno said smiling at the shocked expression as it changed into a broad grin,

" Really! Oh I have grandchildren to spoil now!" He squealed happily while grabbing the two boys as his grandson was holding the only female close to him. Kureno jumped off kirara who transformed and hopped onto Sara's head making her giggle

" Tell me, how have things been these last two years?" he asked

" Inuyasha-chan had twins, they are the most adorablist things I have ever seen ." He squealed happily

" I will have to see them for myself for no one can be as cute as my Sara here." hugging his daughter comically making her laugh happily,

" So tell me baa-chan where is jiji-san?" He asked

" Kenshi-koi is talking with Akito and a clay woman named Kikyo." Kaizo said noting his grandson's tense posture

" Take me to them." he said looking down at the man, Kaizo nodded, the same urge to obey to him as he does his mate when he was angry, and lead the group to his mate's office. Kureno smiled at the servants who bowed at him, happy to have their prince home, after several twists and turns the group finally made it to the den the doors were thrown open by a body, Kureno looked at the person and saw it was Akito.

" You should be glad I don't banish you!" Kenshi yelled angrily at his son, the dead woman shook in fear and kept her head low. Akito coughed out some blood and looked up at Kureno, in his blurry sight he saw his older brother and growled at him,

" Go away Koharu." He said angrily swiping a claw at him but missed because of his blurry vision and fell down onto the floor

' Koharu? He means dad, well jiji did say I looked like the spitting image of him.' Kureno thought before looking down at his addled uncle who was having trouble standing up.

" Akito, sweetie why don't you lay down, Kenshi hit you pretty hard there." Kaizo cooed to his younger son but he was ignored entirely,

" Your not welcomed here aniki and neither is that ugly little ningen you have there." Akito said his vision still blurred,

" You insult my daughter and I shall have your head you bitch." he growled about to jump on him when his grandmother held him back with the children's help.

" Calm down Kenny-kun." He groaned as his heels dug into the stone, " Honey help!" Kaizo yelled at his mate who just stood there arms crossed in a stubborn matter. Kaizo saw this and growled

" You better help, or so help me you will not touch me for a hundred years." He threatened yet Kenshi remained still,

" You know that's not true, you'll crack after the first decade or so before you get to horny and attack me." Kenshi said enjoying his mate's sputtering

" Just help me anyway!" He yelled as his grip was slowly loosening

" Let Kureno maim the boy, it'll do him good." Kenshi said picking his ear and flicking none existent dirt from his finger

" I am not losing another son!" He growled angrily, his eyes were glowing an ominous blue as his claws got sharper, Kenshi straightened up immediately

" Now now dear, no need to get to upset." He said trying to placate his murderous looking mate, he looked at him and growled before pulling his grandson away easily with his new found strength while Kenshi held his delirious son.

" Now you will take care of **your son and when I come to his room I will find him in a right state of mind. Am I clear?" **Kaizo asked as his demon came out making him even more female than usual, Kenshi mumbled slightly,

" **I said am. I. Clear?"** He growled

" Yes dear." Kenshi said not looking at his mate

" Good, come on Kenny-kun, let's go spend some time catching up shall we?" Kaizo said smiling as he still held his grandson

" Er, sure baa-chan. When are you going to put me down?" He asked in embarrassment as his daughter asked him questions he would rather not answer in his current predicament.(A/N: think of some silly questions)


	6. Not a chapter! but read anyway

**An authours not from Lady Luv**

**

* * *

**

Forgive me many and all who read my stories, due to my laziness and school opportunities I am suspending till further notice (insert story title here) Those stories that have not been updated in awhile will be put on further hiatus. Severe apologies and many cookies to all for this inconvience

signed

**Lady Luv of the East**


End file.
